guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaineng Center
Description This area of Cantha's sprawling northern metropolis is also sometimes called "Old Kaineng" and is usually among the first stops of visitors to the Empire of the Dragon. Before the Jade Wind, the place now called Kaineng Center actually comprised most of Kaineng City, but the ensuing population explosion as citizens fled the affected regions led to an equal expansion of metropolitan boundaries. The central district's new, official moniker was approved by imperial decree in 1408 CC. Kaineng Center is the town center on the northwestern coast of Cantha. It is the economic center of the Kaineng City region. From its piers, ships set sail to the ports of other lands (i.e. the Battle Isles and other campaigns). Getting there to Kaineng Center]] Factions Campaign characters must travel north from The Marketplace through Bukdek Byway. Prophecies Campaign characters can get to Kaineng Center through talking to Jiaju Tai in Lion's Arch after completing the Mhenlo's Request quest. Nightfall Campaign characters can get to Kaineng Center through talking to Funwa Shento in Kamadan after completing The Time is Nigh quest. For characters of other campaigns, they will land at Bejunkan Pier, so will need to travel southeast to enter. Notes: You will often see players advertising runs to Kaineng Center from The Marketplace for a fee. Be aware that paying a runner for this is a waste of money, as the run is very easy and can be done with any profession, without encountering any enemies. See the route on the map (on the right) for directions. Exits *Bejunkan Pier (northwest) *Bukdek Byway (southeast) *Raisu Pavilion (east) NPCs *Collectors: **Imperial Quartermasters x3 *Crafters: **Suki (Armor crafter) **Kakumei (Armor crafter) **Ryoko (Armor crafter) **Xue Yi (Artisan) **Manzo (Weaponsmith) *Guild Services: **Kumiko (Guild Emblemer) **Canthan Ambassador (Guild Hall) **Akoto (Guild Registrar) *Henchmen (Level 20): ** Devona (Fighter) ** Talon Silverwing (Fighter) ** Aidan (Archer) ** Zho (Archer) ** Sister Tai (Healer) ** Eve (Cultist) ** Su (Vile) ** Lo Sha (Illusion) ** Headmaster Vhang (Shock) ** Kai Ying (Earth) ** Panaku (Cutthroat) ** Professor Gai (Spirit) *Merchants and Traders: **Ryukichi (Merchant) **Natsuko (Merchant) **Xue Fang (Dye Trader) **Yutake (Material Trader) **Jiazhen Li (Rare Material Trader) **Zhou Pak (Rare Scroll Trader) **Mitsunari (Rune Trader) *Storage: **Xunlai Agent (Storage) x3 *Trainers: **Michiko (Skill trainer) *Various: **Anja Bard **Barkeep Mehoro **Bujo **Durmand **Gorani Poet **Guardsman Chienpo **Guardsman Ping **Guardsman Zingpah **Guildmaster Luan **Imperial Agent Hanjo **Imperial Guardsman Kintae **Imperial Guardsman Linro **Jin Siyan **Minister Nai **Minister of Maintenance Raiugyon **Ministry Guard **Po Fang **Shae Wong **Xunlai Agent Honlo Quests Notes *Behind the Xunlai Agents is a hall leading to a locked room containing a golden chest along with high stacks of chests located in the background. By walking up to the gate and pressing the "Camera: Reverse Camera" key (Default Z), a dragon mural can be seen on the inside of the gate which is not visible from the outside. This same mural can be seen in the BMP mission, The Tengu Accords, and so the Kaineng mural might belong, or have a connection, to Minister Wona. This also might explain why it is "hidden". *There is also a sleeping cat inside the fence between Xue Yi and Guardsman Chienpo. Trivia *Guardsman Chienpo and Guardsman Ping are based off of characters in the Disney movie Mulan. *In the center of Kaineng City when reaching the top of the first set of stairs, one should note that when looking up at the tapestry (located above Minister Nai,) the symbol located on the material looks almost identical to that of the symbol of the Borg based off of characters which were enemies of the United Federation of Planets in Star Trek. *The fountain which is located only a few feet away is perfectly cube shaped and slate gray with hints of it looking almost identical to that of a Borg Ship from Star Trek. Category:Kaineng City Category:Towns (Factions) Category:Ports